History of Codeth
The gods, Giga, Tynka, and Dion, come into existence. * Codeth and other planets are formed the main stream of coding for the universe is stored within Codeth and three areas adapted within them. Scratchland, Tynklandia, and Java Terrace. * Gods make beings to protect their established lands. Giga made Guardians, Tynka made Demigods, and Dion made 3 Mystical Women. * It was noted there was a slew of Draconians who sorted out the elements and such. Out of these Draconians it was noted a supreme Draconian that also was a hybrid between a Demigod and Guardian (But not counted in either group) named Baku would go to create the existence of weapons, nature, and help with the creation of the world alongside the three gods, leaving his mark on some Guardians, Demigods, one of the Mystical Ladies and many subspecies on earth. Those marked with the Eyes of Baku were thought to be blessed, however it’d be a while until species start to show up. * The programming for these lands were stored within various CODES. 3 to be exact. If a CODE were to be destroyed (when opened either by key made by a God or by extreme force) the land would outright fall and overtime disappear. * Many years pass. * Species come into exist, Humans, Animals, and Beasts. * Many years pass... * We enter the appearance of separate landforms and islands not binded by a CODE but rather Codeth itself. * Species settled here. Monsters pop up around this time to and make place throughout Codeth. * Corruption makes haste. A Guardian and Giga were corrupted causing the demise of many of the guardians. Also the corruption of a Demigod who migrated to a Scratchland Landform, Frenin. This demigod caused the famous Fall of Frenin. * Slowly as Draconians begin to die they make a plan. They change their manuscripts so that when they die they transfer to a birthed body and transmit their power and memories and that Draconian born from the other went to take up their “parent’s” duty. Some Draconians were said to live for super long points of time and some weren’t as fortunate. * A prime example of this Draconian Transfer was when the famous Draconian named Keidran who created Raiden. Someone spoken off later in time. * Many years pass * Some Demigods become lowly and begin migrating across Codeth leaving Tynklandia vulnerable, however none challenged its CODE. * Dion and his Mystical Ladies went into hiatus for some time. And later would be visible again. This would become a pattern that lasts for a time. * Many efforts were made to stop distortion. A legendary hero named Raiden (refer above) was said to travel around Scratchland with a man by his side recording all of his heroic feats. He tried to stop Giga’s Corruption but died in the process. * Years pass * GuardDude comes to rise of Scratchland and finds Scratchland’s CODE. Remaining Guardians (who sealed away The Awakening Lord) hide THE CODE again * Here begins Scratchland’s Hero Era, in which scavengers find THE CODE and protect Scratchland. * After the fall of GuardDude the famous Team BTT face Corrupted Giga and a major split in time occurs depending on the outcome of battle leading into the Distortion Era, the reign of the Break Legion lead by Gaiaten across Codeth. * In splits Scratchland falls when the famous Team BTT leaves it changing people’s people’s perspectives on heroes themself. * In splits the world stays together but something from within Codeth planted by the Break Legion, known as the Distortion Virus. * In all splits Gaiten shows the world the power of Mind Breaking… strangely an ability only he has, but can temporarily give to those he has abducted. * It is revealed that Java Terrace’s CODE was unprotected from the very beginning and the only purpose served by the 3 Mystical Ladies is to provide pleasure to Dion. * This means that for some splits, all CODES are vulnerable. It is important to note that if someone has sealed a CODE within them they need to be killed to destroy THE CODE with it, which leads to destruction of its respective land. * Eventually the combined efforts of Team BTT and a Rag-Tag Team keep the world safe from Gaiaten and an unknown force. All other timeline splits end. * Only 1 timeline survives to continue the mainstream timeline. * Many years pass * The world is still safe however the newly formed Team Unity has split to keep each portion of the world safe. * However an interstitial threat seeks the abduction of Codeth. We enter the Universal Era and Team Unity pairs with another Ragtag Crew to keep the universe safe. * It is to be noted that many official records were lost at the conclusion of the Distortion Era such as all official records of a man named Zedwin. Horton Faye’s famous book CNH. All official records of the 3 Mystical Ladies and a debate if Gaiaten ever really existed. * After the end of the Universal Era, it was noted that many of that were part of Team Unity settled down and had children. Surprisingly, the Universal Takedown was quick and lost in time and records, but most of the ways that members of Team Unity lived the rest of their lives was noted. * Soon, the Distortion bound again, and all that was remaining of Team Unity was killed off by a strange force. * Soon their children after receiving strange notes from the notorious villain, Purple Onyx the masked knight able to control distortion was said to manipulate the parents re-open this portal and cast them in, we now enter the Dazzle Era where the likes of Kaden and Teegan, the children of Dart and Stephen, rally with a bunch of children to save their parents. * During this adventure records say Purple Onyx revealed his name to be Declan, and one of the many descendants of Baku who had a run-in with the power of Distortion. * Eventually, with the power of the Rojazzle Sword and Hijazzle Staff, Purple Onyx was defeated along with the same threat looming in the distortion and the children would go off to become the new leaders and protectors of Codeth and whatever was left of it. * Soon the children would eventually grow old and die but no more threats were said to come to Codeth due to the efforts of Reformed Team Unity (Quoted Team Dazzle by Teegan). * Eventually, Codeth would reach its end and the world would fall. The mainstream timeline ends here like me, the final writer ends the timeline. However, a world that lived well is speculating that heroes and villains who made a legendary impact on Codeth said they went to alternative places and worlds where they would fight and fight forever. We call it the migration of the Codeth Duelers.